Machina
|-|Machina= |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura= Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 6-B, likely High 6-B | 1-A | 1-A Name: Goetz von Berlichingen, Machina, Michael Wittmann, Einherjar Nigredo, Tenma Ootake Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 94 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #7, One of the Three Commanders | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Barrier Creation, Power Nullification (Via his Holy Relic; punched out Ren out of his Eine Overture Briah and punched Tubal Cain out of his lighting Briah form), Nonexistence Manipulation (Any of Machina’s punches erase the existence of a being with a history when his Briah is active), Can end all things with a single hit with his Holy Relic or Briah, Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Durability Negation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least Country level+, likely Large Country level (Superior to Eleonore), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul or with his Briah | Hyperverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (At least comparable to Eleonore. Intercepted and one-shotted Tubal Cain even while the latter had Beatrice's briah active. Able to keep up and trade blows with Ren Fuji) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ | Hyperversal Durability:' At least '''Country level+', likely Large Country level (Superior to Eleonore), regeneration makes him difficult to kill'' | Hyperverse level+| ''Hyperverse level+ (Tenma Yato’s Time Armor’s change-negating properties make him extremely hard to damage, as any damage done to him will simply be ignored) '''Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range | Hyperversal+ Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic, Deus Ex Machina (His own body) Intelligence: Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, expert tactician, possesses absolute knowledge on human anatomy and psychology Weaknesses: His Relic's and Briah's effects are limited to his fists, and thus avoiding contact with them will allow one to escape the effects of his Briah. In addition, acasual and/or higher-dimensional beings are unable to be affected by it at all.| Anyone stronger than Reinhard | Anyone with a Taikyoku value higher than Tenma Yato Notable Attacks/Techniques: Longinus Dreizehn Orden - an organization formed in the shadow of Nazi Germany, which used the supernatural forces that combine science and magic. Each of the 13 military capabilities are comparable too the industrialized countries. With the astrology of each member of the Order a Rune is given with spiritual and divine protection formed by the black round table, which uses the Major Arcana. *Black Round Table - A magical blessing, which includes an expression of astrology, runes of Major Arcana are vested members on the Order. Each member of the Order - has an individual astrological pattern (constellation), which gives it the proper divine protection. *Einherjar - heroes who are called to Valhalla over and over again, spending an eternity in non-stop battles, continuing to die and be reborn. The concept of death is not applicable to them and they can not be permanently killed, as long as the the owner of Valhalla is still alive. Die Ewigkeit - a magic formula, created by the God Mercury , which allows you to convert the soul by virtue of this person. *'Ahnenerbe' (Holy Relic). A Holy Relic is a weapon or artifact, which is a concept implemented by the Mercury, the core of which is powered by spiritual techniques. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of thoughts and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "holy relic". After binding a contract, the knight of the soul is assimilated with the relic forming the strongest spiritual connection, and it is almost impossible to break. After this, control of the relic is a very complex process, a normal person can not even master the first level of Ewigkeit. **Manipulation of Souls - to absorb the souls of the dead, each absorbed soul increases proportional all of the characteristics of the user. It also allows you to resist or ignore (if the gap is too large in quantity) other abilities. **Spiritual Armor - Apostles Relics are surrounded by a spiritual armor that protects them passively from any impacts. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. 1000 souls are enough to withstand nuclear attacks without receiving any damage. **Multilevel Damage - attacks from holy relics can be blocked on two planes of existence at the same time, material and spiritual. In addition, the wounds inflicted by relics is not only physical and spiritual trauma, it is conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence (i.e. Machina). Holy Relic users must also possess above average intellect. **ESP - Die Ewigkeit users feel souls at very large distances and see them in different color spectra. **Regeneration - the loss of the body is nothing to the holy relic of the apostle as they can instantly recover the body of the spiritual nature, even if nothing from the body remains. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (ruptured internal organs, severed limbs, crushed head) also heal within hours. As the apostle associated with its relic, can only be killed him by destroying his repository of souls, ie its relic. Levels of Die Ewigkeit *'Assiah' - the first level formula characteristic that indicates that the Holy Relic merged with the soul of the owner. For example, in the case of Ren and his guillotine, it means "the ability to cut things without physical contact." The characteristics of the physical considerably higher than ordinary people, but this type is still very limited in use. **Invulnerability - already in Assiah Machina is virtually invulnerable. He did not even have to dodge countless bullets and tank shots are not able to tear his clothes. **Overflowing Will - Machina's Will is so strong that he was one breath melts the environment, including rocks, to toxic waste and blows it, as if the air itself boils. **Huge energy - the force Die Ewigkeit flowing from Machina's hands creates refraction, which is why its visual image is distorted. **Steel Fist - Machina's fists have an enormous force, no matter in this universe is able to withstand the weight of his blows. *'Yetzirah' - the second level of the formula, allowing one to create a holy relic. Formation also strengthened the Apostle levels super-human levels with at least supersonic speed. **'Mechanical God · Hero Of Steel Woven' - The Holy Relic of Machina. One can say that he is a relic himself, like Zarathustra. A relic created on the basis of biological weapons, invented in the castle Wewelsburg, which killed tens of thousands and absorbed their souls. Michael Wittmann exists within the relic as an ego. The strength of this relic is huge, as he can win against most other Yetzirah users with a single blow . A normal Apostle would need the spiritual force of at least 200 thousand souls to stop his movements. ***Special type - does not belong to any of the three categories of normal, a special type of Ahnenerbe. In certain cases, this type of relics may be physically stronger than the type of merger, due to such uncertainty, such relic extremely unstable and dangerous. The Apostle of such relics are addicted to some person or event. These apostles can become believers with great force, for example, or the Avengers. *'Briah' - the third level of this formula, which allows a person to turn desires into law a reality, the desire is so strong that they ignore the surrounding reality (physical rules of the universe), and embody the reality of any, even the absurd things. Briah requires a fanatical faith in something. Briah creates its own conceptual effects, and uses, existing outside of the laws of the universe. It will work, even if it contradicts the rules of the universe, logic and common sense, because in fact it is another world, and there are other rules. Example: all members of the LDO are immune to any poison, no matter what type and origin, but when the effect of the poison comes from a Briah, then this will work, or if the character can move beyond the temporal flow , a Briah with the ability to stop time will stop it anyway, if the concept of stopping It will be stronger. This is a "cocoon" which may have a chance to beome an Atziluth. It is divided into two types: *# Hadou - Briah which creates an alternative world in the surrounding area of the Apostle. It is also called the Royal Path. *# Gudou - creates an alternative world in the own body the Apostle. It is named as the Truth Seeking Path. It differs not too high duration. Gudou-type Briah can be permanently active for several hours, after which one needs a little break. Midgardr Völsunga Saga: Machina’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I want to die with a single end”. When activated, his arms are covered in a pair of black armored guards that cover his entire arms. In this state, all of Machina’s punches now have the effect of erasing the existence of their target as long as they have a history (Which can include every single second of one's life, and works on material and immaterial beings, and even inanimate objects). This even applies to concepts (As they have existed since the Big Bang), being capable of wiping out Methuselah and the concept of darkness he embodies were he to have landed a hit on the latter. The only possible ways to bypass this ability is to be higher-dimensional (As it is impossible for Machina to actually hit them), acausal, or to simply avoid contact with his fists. Goetz is almost can not miss, so as he perfectly knows the body anatom, and has extensive experience in combat, as well as the absolute knowledge of human psychology. His attack is almost impossible to avoid if one does not possess the ability to avoid any attacks like Reinhard or absolute deviation like Wolfgang . The only way to salvation is already in contact with - to be completely non-causal (do not have a history). Goetz is also virtually powerless against Ren, because he is capable of reseting his history at the moment of getting hit. Mugen Kuro Jigoku: (Infinite Black Hell) - Tenma Ootake’s version of Midgardr Völsunga Saga, where his very essence has become the depth of pure nothingness, and is required to wear armor to restrict it. If his helmet were to ever be removed, those who look into his eyes will meet their end, regardless if they are abstract, acasual or something similar. Even with his helmet on, his fists still carry the existence erasing properties of his Taikyoku. Like Yakou Madara, he is even capable of erasing his own concept of death, allowing to survive anything and making him virtually unkillable unless killed by a more superior being than himself. Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atziluth have Taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atziluth is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " The Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taikyoku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *Transcendence - beings who reached Taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taikyoku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *Paramount - Taikyoku is the origin of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atziluth. *Universe - everyone who has reached Atziluth is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hadou / Gudou god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *Midgardr Völsunga Saga - Atziluth of Machina, an expanded form of his strength: similar to what has been, however, has no weaknesses and works on a meta-level. *Immunity to Res Novae - Michael is the only person in the world that is immune to the forced stop, causing Res Novae , because his soul is closely linked with the soul of Lotus Reichhart. *Kamunagra - Atziluth Projection. Something like Stand. It embodies the nature of the God, but inside is a different universe. **Cerberus -Kamunagra of Machina, a three-headed monster. At this stage it is still poorly developed. | Fully developed as Tenma Ootake Kamunagra of Machina Legion Reincarnation - Reinhard and Ren can both capture the soul and turn them into lesser gods, increasing the scale of their power to their own level. *Part of a Hadou God - all legionaries are "cells" of a Hadou God, who exists as souls within his Mandala. In addition, each of them is a lesser deity, and their strength (taikyoku, strength, atman) depends directly on the strength of the Hado God and the personal qualities of their souls. Chant Tod! Sterben Eins' ge Gnade! Die schreckliche Wunde, das Gift, ersterbe, das es zernagt, erstarre das Herz! Das mich vergiftet, hier fliesst mein Blut: Heraus die Waffe! Taucht eure Schwerter. Tief, tief bis ans Heft! Auf! Ihr Helden: Tötet den Sünder mit seiner Qual, von selbst dann leuchtet euch wohl der Gral! Briah―― Midgardr Völsung Saga Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation | Tenma Ootake Category:Kami Sama Series Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Teleportation Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Antagonists